SAN DIEGO COMIC CON
by They Call Me Fishsticks
Summary: This is my first Jhonen fic. please pay me no heed. My friend Ally and I go to the comic con and WREAK SOME HAVOC! WHEEE!


Sarah and Ally were extremely hyper. Do you know why? Of course you don't, so shut up and listen. There were multiple reasons why Sarah & Ally were hyper, one of those reasons was that the two girls suffered from ADHD. The other reason, they were going to fly from St. Louis, Missouri to the 2002 Comic Convention in SAN DIEGO to see..::dramatic background music:: JHONEN VASQUEZ!!! ::crowd cheers, buildings explode, children scream, old people shriek, a squirrel gets hit by a car, and..you get it::  
  
Yessssss, that's right. May I remind you that our two heroines are but only at the wee age of 12. Now let us see what our little people are up to..  
  
Ally: ::jumps off the swing hoping to fly to California yet she lands about 10 feet away on her ass:: UP UP AND AW- AWWWWWW SHIT!!!!!  
  
Sarah: ::running up to random people and hugging them:: I LOVE YOU!!! ::hugs some guy:: ::screams:: I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Guy: Do I know you?  
  
Sarah: I KNEW IT!! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!!! I HATE YOU!!! ::sobs and runs away to find Ally::  
  
Guy: uhhh...  
  
Sarah: ::jumps on a swing landing on her stomach:: AHHHHHHHHH!! MY ABDOMEN!! MY ABDOMEN!!!!  
  
Ally: ::avoids Sarah's flailing arms as she dumps her friend on the ground::  
  
Sarah: CHECK PLEASE!! ::shakes mulch off herself as she gets up:: (I HATE PLAY GROUND MULCH!!! RAWRRRRRR!!!!)  
  
Ally: ::drags Sarah by her foot to the street:: COME FRIEND!! I KNOW OF A WAY TO GET TO SAN DIEGO!! ::pulls out her cell phone::  
  
ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER...  
  
Ally: ::waves good bye to a guy in a car:: THANKS JOSE!! SEE YA LATER!!  
  
Jose: ¡Ningún PROBLEMA! ¡VEALO PRONTO!  
  
Sarah & Ally: ¡PUEDA SU VIDA SEA LLENADA CON la FELICIDAD Y no CON COMADREJAS RABIOSAS!  
  
Jose: GRACIAS!!  
  
Sarah: DE NADA!  
  
The two girls frolicked inside the large building.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ INSIDE *~*~*~*~*  
  
Both Girls: HELLOOOOOOOOOO COMIC CON PEOPLES!!!!!!  
  
Basically everyone in the building stops and stares at two grinning young teenagers.  
  
Both: LOVE US!! WE'RE SO CUTE AND ADORABLE AND YOUNG!! ::both squeal and run into the huge mob of people and other.."things"::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* MEANWHILE *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Penguin King: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! JUST A FEW MORE MODFICATIONS AND THE WORLD SHALL BELONG TO PENGUIN KIND!!!! MUAHAHAAHHAHA!!  
  
Steve Irwin: ::in a strong Australian accent:: DANGER DANGER DANGER!!  
  
Suddenly Roman Dirge walks in slaps the penguin king upside the head with a soup ladle and skips away singing "Yellow Submarine".  
  
*~*~*~*~* BACK TO DA CON *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah: ::walks away from a smoldering heap that was once a Star Wars Expo:: heh.wasn't me.. ::runs away looking for Jhonen::  
  
Ally: ::runs into sarah:: HI FRIEND!!!!!! HAVETH YOU FOUNDTH THE JHONEN YET- TH?!?!?  
  
Sarah: ::tests her hearing:: no  
  
Ally: o.. ::bursts out sobbing::  
  
Jhonen (YAY!!): ::walks by and "accidentally" drops an Ice Sucky on Ally's head (heh I laugh):: oops..um sorry  
  
Sarah: ::squee::  
  
Ally: mmmm blue raspberry..::jumps up suddenly:: MR. VASQUEZ!!!!!!  
  
Jhonen: Yes? How can I help you, little psychotic blonde girl?  
  
Ally: Name's Ally for starters. Second thing you gotta sign THIS ::shoves JtHM DC in his face::  
  
Jhonen: ::whines:: But my hand is cramping, like a bitch with a miscarriage.  
  
Sarah: AH!!!!!!!!! JHONEN!!! ::latches onto jhonens leg::  
  
Jhonen: ::looks down at sarah whom is latched onto his foot:: hello little one..  
  
Sarah: ::whines:: I'M NOT LITTLEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I'M 13 AND A HALF YEARS OLD!!!! DON'T MAKE ME GET PETE IN HERE!!!  
  
Jhonen: who's pete?  
  
Pete rides in on a pink dragon named Daniel  
  
Pete: I IS PETE!! ::BUM BUM BUM::  
  
Jhonen: cool  
  
Pete: ::squeal:: I KNOWS!!! o yea. I AM PETE MARTINEZ AND WHO EVER RESISTS MY POWERS SHALL BE PELTED WITH THREE YEAR OLD TACQUITOS!! (sarah: mmm.tacquito)  
  
Jhonen: ::sigh:: I reeeeeeeally gotta get back to my table now  
  
Pete: ::gets jumped by a mob of scary looking preppy girls::  
  
Sarah & Ally: ::decide to save Pete's life:: OH MY GOD!!! LOOK ITS AARON CARTER!!! ::points to the idiot young sibling of Nick Carter::  
  
Preps: AHHHHH!!!! WE IS ZOMBIES FOR DA POP-NESS!! ::run off towards the blonde idiot::  
  
Aaron Carter: O FUCK!!!! ::runs for his life::  
  
Pete: heh it must be my Mexican charm (yesss that's right pete is half Mexican)  
  
Jhonen: HAHAHA!!! I LAUGH AT YOUR MISFOURTUNE!!!! ::gets jumps by a horde of gothic punk fangirls::  
  
Fangirl zombies: I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SIGN MY BOOB!!  
  
Jhonen: ::uses his eye lasers to blast them into Corn Pops (yum):: ::grins at Pete:: must be my Mexican charm.  
  
*~*~*~*~* IN LOS ANGELES!!*~*~*~*  
  
the REAL jhonen: WHAT THE FUCK?!?!? :: continues eating his corn pops furiously::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ BACK TO DA CON *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sarah & ally: ::raid the concession stands of all the Code Red:: WHEEEEEE CODE RED!!!!  
  
Pete & jhonen: ::playing blackjack::  
  
Cale, the Evil Brother of Sarah: ::walks in:: SARAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHERE IS YA?!?!?  
  
Ally: AHHHHHHH!!!! CALE I LOVES YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!! (ally has a "mild" crush on my brother even though he's 10 years older then her. It's sad.)  
  
Parry, Scary Looking Girlfriend of Pete: PETER MARTINEZ GET YOUR CUTE LIL MEXICAN ASS OVA HEA!!  
  
Pete: ::too scared to object:: COMING!!!!!!  
  
Jhonen: YAY I WON!!!!! YOU OWE ME 10 BUCKS, MARTINEZ!!!  
  
Sarah: ::walks over to Cale, the Evil Brother dragging Ally behind her:: what is it sibling of mine?  
  
Cale: C'mon we is goin home naw.  
  
Sarah: K HOLD ON!!!!! ::runs back to Jhonen, gives him a skeleton-crushing hug and runs back to her brothers REALLY cool car:: (HIS CAR KICKS ASS!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* BACK IN ST. LOUIS *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah & Ally: ::sit on Sarah's house roof staring at the pictures they took at the con::  
  
Roman Dirge: ::runs down the sidewalk screaming something about Connecticut and lima beans::  
  
Large Angry Mob: ::follows close behind Roman::  
  
Sarah: hey look! It's Roman Dirge!  
  
Ally: and a large angry mob!  
  
END!!!  
  
MY GOD THAT SUCKED!!!!!! Ugh..just r/r and tell me so I can do something different..::bangs head against keyboard:: 


End file.
